Aku Melihatnya!
by Lomiashi
Summary: Di atas ada mimpi Taufan. Di bawah ada kenyataan yang menghalangi mimpi Taufan. Dan Fang tahu itu. For #MBFFB2017


**Aku Melihatnya!**

 **by Lomiashi**

 **Dedicated for #MBFFB2017 [Mimpi – 2, 5]**

 **Warning:**

 **Possible OOC and typo(s), NO shounen-ai, EyD belum sempurna, alur ngebut (?), dsb.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taufan melihat mimpi itu. Dengan sedikit kepala yang terangkat menatap langit. Bukan hanya sekadar langit biru dengan gumpalan awan saat siang hari. Bukan hanya sekadar langit gelap dengan taburan bintang dan kadang terhias galaksi yang indah saat malam hari. Bukan hanya itu, tapi juga langit dengan mimpi Taufan yang sungguh ingin digapainya. Sayangnya, Taufan tak mampu. Tak mampu dengan keadaannya sekarang yang membuatnya tak ingin menatap ke bawah. Kenyataan pahit yang menghambatnya untuk menggapai mimpi. Kaki yang lumpuh membuatnya tak bisa menggapai mimpi itu.

 _Menatap ke atas, ada mimpi yang indah. Menatap ke bawah, ada kenyataan yang menghambat mimpi itu._

"Langit itu indah, ya, Fang."

Fang selalu menatap ke atas kala Taufan mengatakan hal tersebut. Bagi Fang, itu hanya langit. Langit yang sama, yang selalu di tatap oleh Taufan. Awalnya, Fang tidak mengerti apa indahnya langit di atas sana. Namun setelah melihat betapa kagumnya Taufan akan langit tersebut, ia tampak turut merasa kagum. Entah apa yang diinjeksikan Taufan pada Fang sehingga mereka turut merasakan hal yang sama.

"Taufan ada?"

"Aku selalu ada di sini, Fang!"

Seperti biasa, Fang menjenguk Taufan yang sudah tak bisa _menyeret_ nya kemana-mana seperti dulu. Semua karena kecelakaan itu. Fang tak habis pikir, Taufan masih saja bisa tersenyum lebar kala hari itu sampai sekarang. Ah, sahabatnya itu begitu kuat.

"Woah! Fang bawa teleskop! Padahal aku udah punya, lho."

Fang yang awalnya senang ketika Taufan juga senang menjadi agak kecewa kala mendengar hal tersebut. Niatnya ingin memberikan teleskop pada Taufan agar sahabatnya itu tak hanya menatap langit, tapi juga melihat apa yang ada di sana. Fang merasa sangat tidak mengenali Taufan. Tapi, senyum Taufan mengalihkan atensi Fang.

"Ah, aku tahu! Gimana kalau malam ini Fang _nginep_ _aja_? Kita sama-sama lihat bintang-bintang juga benda langit lain pakai teleskop. Gimana?"

Fang langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir lagi. Dalam keadaan apapun, Taufan tetap bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Terasa seperti mantra _simsalabim_ yang langsung menunjukkan keajaibannya. Fang langsung beranjak pulang untuk mengambil pakaiannya setelah memberitahu sahabatnya itu.

 **oOo**

"Fang, aku lihat galaksi Andromeda!"

"Nebula Orion juga!"

"Gugus bola Hercules!"

"E-eh?! Aku juga lihat Nebula Kepiting walau sedikit saja!"

Fang cukup kewalahan kala Taufan menemukan berbagai benda langit dari balik teleskop. Entah mengapa, dirinya juga menjadi tertarik pada langit serta isinya. Mungkin semua ini karena Taufan. Walau tak ditemukannya benda-benda langit yang disebutkan Taufan. Langit itu terlalu luas perlu peta untuk melihat benda di dalamnya.

Taufan tertawa melihat Fang yang tak dapat menemukan segala yang disebutnya. Fang tampak kesal sambil terus mencari. Merasa simpati dengan Fang, Taufan langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari peta langit di dalamnya. Ditunjukkannya dimana letak benda langit yang dimaksud dengan sedikit penjelasan sehingga Fang dapat menemukan.

Fang terkagum-kagum melihat dari balik teleskop. Benda langit itu sungguh indah, pantas saja Taufan tampak bersemangat melihatnya.

" _Keren_."

"Memang.." Taufan tersenyum sambil menatap langit gelap yang menjadi terang karena bulan serta bintang. "Makanya aku menyukainya dan ingin menggapainya."

Dan mendadak suasana menjadi hening setelah kata-kata itu. Fang tak tahu harus berkata apa, karenanya ia diam. Taufan..? Fang merasa ada yang salah. Kemana aura bersemangat tadi..?

Manik merahnya dialihkan ke Taufan yang kini tengah menunduk, menatap sepasang kaki. Fang kemudian paham akan apa yang terjadi. Pasti tentang mimpi Taufan yang terhalang kenyataan pahit.

"Pasti ada jalan, Taufan."

Taufan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Fang yang menangkap langit dengan maniknya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin menggapai mimpi itu, pasti ada jalan dan kau tak hanya bisa menatap mimpi itu dari jendela ini."

Taufan turut melakukan hal yang sama seperti Fang. Selagi mencerna kata-kata yang didengar. Membuat Taufan teringat akan kata-kata yang menyatakan bahwa dimana ada kemauan disitu ada jalan. Dan Taufan sangat ingin menggapai mimpi itu.

"Kau benar, Fang! Terima kasih, ya!"

Fang tersenyum tipis, awalnya ia berpikir kalau ucapannya tadi takkan berpengaruh. Ternyata sebaliknya. Ah, Fang jadi ikut senang.

"Sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End**_

 **A/N: uhh agak kacau, sih. Tapi yah, begitulah. Mood-nya acak-acak /yh**


End file.
